


Language

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Things heat up after an intense mission, and Bucky and the reader struggle to keep their relationship a secret- especially given the fact that they forget their coms are on and the entire team can hear their not so pg conversation.





	Language

The quinjet landed with a small thud, allowing everyone to go into tower. Tony smirked, “How am I the only one that still isn’t over the fact that Cap said  **_language_ ** ”.  You had just got back Loki’s sceptor from a Hydra base. 

As Nat rushed alongside the gurney she said, “I’d rather focus on the fact that Clint is pretty banged up”. Clint rolled his eyes as he reassured her that he’d be fine. 

Laughing he added, “The only thing that might kill me is that green juice you keep shoving down our throats Stark”. You hung back with Bucky, wanting some alone time as you took everything in. 

Bucky reached out for your hand, pulling you back. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice. Banner added, “The lab should be prepped, so no one’s dying yet”. The rest of the team rushed in behind them. 

Now that you were alone you turned to him, “What’s on your mind James?”. Bucky smiled hearing you call him by his real name. 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, your body now pressed against the jet and him. You watched a smirk form upon his lips, “  **_James-_ ** ”. He pressed his lips softly against yours and you brought a hand to tug at his hair. 

Bucky groaned, “ **_Doll_ ** , you know what that does to me when you say my name”. Pressing a hand against his chest you smirked. Looking up to him you asked, “ **_What does it do, James?_ ** ” emphasizing his name. 

Shaking his head he dragged down your bottom lip, “ **_Makes me want to pin you right up against the jet and take you right here_ ** ”. To prove his point he lifted you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

The moment was ruined when you heard a familiar voice, “Now I have a question,  **_Cap does that count as bad language?_ ** ”. Your eyes widened and your face turned a bright shade of red. 

Sam chimed in, “I don’t think so Tony,  **_dirty talk_ ** ain’t the same thing”. Bucky reluctantly put you down so you were now just standing in front of him. 

Nat was the next to say something, “Come on boys, green is only a good color on Banner”. Shaking your head you found yourself smiling, watching Bucky’s face mirror yours. 

Thor’s voice rang through your ears, “I think (y/n) and Bucky are a good pairing, let them enjoy this victory together”. Bucky raised an eyebrow suggestively at you. 

Finally Steve responded, “Let’s make sure our coms are off the second we return from a mission okay guys?”. You couldn’t believe you’d both forgot to turn yours off. 

Tony wasn’t done yet, “We still don’t know what the verdict is yet Steve, is dirty talk a no no or?”. Suddenly Tony’s voice was cut off and you could imagine that Steve had found his way to him and  **_shut if off_ ** . 

Sam laughed, “Come on Cap  **_that’s cold_ ** just because-”. The same thing happened to Sam and you and Bucky laughed. Thor replied, “I will not be as easy to silence Steve”. 

Steve spoke up again, “I could do this all day”. You heard grunting from the other line. Natasha continued, “I think that’s what (y/n) was about to say to Buck”. You could just picture the smirk on her face. 

As a mischievous smirk formed across Bucky’s face he said, “Guess we don’t have to sneak around anymore doll”. His hands found your hips, holding you closer to him. 

Teasingly you said, “Fuck, so now I get to be as loud as I want too?”. Bucky laughed, shocked at how playful you were being. Surprisingly you heard Tony again, “ **_I’ll say it for you Cap, LANGUAGE (Y/N)!_ ** ”. 

There was more grunts and other muffled noises coming from the other line as you friends fake fought with each other. Bucky took your hand and lead you back towards the tower and into the living room. 

There you saw your friends all horsing around, but their heads snapped up when they saw you both enter. To your surprise Bucky threw you over his shoulder, “ **_Don’t worry Steve I’ll teach (y/n) a lesson for you_ ** ”. 

Steve tried to be upset but he smiled, abandoning his current battle stance. Tony pointed in your direction, “Make sure your coms are off this time, I’d hate to see Steve here go into cardiac arrest”. 

Steve threw his shield at Tony, but Tony caught it seamlessly. Before turning the corner you said, “ **_Oh I bet Steve would enjoy it!_ ** ”. Bucky spanked your ass as his jaw dropped at your words. 

You spanked his, and he picked up his speed. Now he was rushing to his room, all to  **_eager_ ** . You just smirked with anticipation,  **_this would be fun_ ** . 


End file.
